Testing the Beds
by Woman-Like Girl
Summary: Harry and Draco have a fight on a muggle furniture mall and end up being left behind as the mall was locked. Draco wants to apparate home and celebrate the end of Valentine's day but Harry has other wicked ideas...PWP, HPDM, late Valentine's Day fanfic.


**A/N: **

Ok, this is my Valentine's Day fanfic, I know it's kinda of late but it's not midnight yet so it counts! -nervous laugh-

Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it as much as I did writing. If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes please point it out, I'll have them fixed as soon as I have time. Sorry for any of them anyway.

Read and review!

---

**Testing the Beds.**

Valentine's day is a lovely day for those who are fortunate enough to have someone to share it with. It's filled with kisses, touches, presents and more. Draco Malfoy happened to like this day a whole lot. Except today.

He was happily having lunch with Harry Potter, his boyfriend, on a Italian restaurant at the very last floor of one of the highest buildings in town. Everything was perfect. From the food, to the view, to Harry's kisses and caresses, until...

"A lamp Potter? That's you Valentine's day gift to me? Are you _out of your mind?!_" He asked, going histerycal as he held the green grass-looking lamp on his hand. It was beautiful and reminded him of Harry's eyes but still..._a lamp_?!To make matters worse, his boyfriend only chuckled.

"I was hoping you would help me decide the decoration and furniture that goes with this lamp." He answered, making even less sense.

"Potter, is this is a joke, I'll seriously kick your as-"

"It's not. Remember the big penthouse suite you loved last week? Well, the living room wall's are all of a light green tone so I thought this would match well with the place. But I need help with all the other things I need to buy." He answered and smiled sweetly at the puzzled and dejected expression on Draco's face.

"Oh...yeah, you're rubbish at that. But it's Valentine's day, can't we decorate your new place some other da-" Harry cut him off again, this time with a slow kiss. He smiled lovingly at Draco before answering, his green eyes sparkling,

"Not my place. Our place. I bought it for us..." He paused, holding Draco's hand, staring right into his widened lover's eyes, "I love you Draco, you know that. We spend more nights together than we do apart and...I miss you so much when you're not around." He caressed the blond's face, sighing happily when Draco closed his eyes and smiled at the touch, "I want to sleep and wake up with you wrapped around me, I want to arrive home and see you there..." He paused again, rubbbing his neck nervously, I'm not good at this, am I?" Draco chuckled and kissed him chastely. "I guess..what I am trying to ask is...Draco, love, move in with me?"

Draco smiled widely, thanking the gods or whoever sent Harry to him. Harry knew just how to ask him so he would accept, he also knew better than to ask for his hand. They have a lot of history yet to be solved and Harry knows how much the blond is scared of getting married; to him, marriage meant something cold and sad, like his father and mother.

Harry had already started blabbering some nonsense about it all being a joke, flushing hotly under Draco's gaze, afraid to scare the other man away. The grey eyed man kissed him fiercily then, feeling Harry respond just as eagerly, only stopping after they heard loud coughing sounds coming from tables near theirs.

"I love you and of course I'll move in with you, you big sap." Draco aswered with a smirk, but his eyes were gentle. Harry smiled happily –almost giddily- squeezing Draco's hand and resting his forehead against his boyfriend's.

"Now, time to decorate!" Draco announced as he stood up, clapping his hands. Harry chuckled at his boynfriend's antics, leaving a large amount of money on the table, both of them going to an apparition point.

---

Ok.

Harry was officialy _exhausted. _He had forgotten how _eager and enthusiastic _Draco was whenever they went seriously shopping.

They had spent literaly the _entire day _on the bloody mall looking for the perfect furniture and other decorative stuff. Harry knew nothing of it so he only agreed with whatever Draco wanted.

If only he had realized that his passive behaviour was annoying his boyfriend and that was the reason why Draco kept changing his mind. So he could get a reaction from his lover.

"Dray, c'mon, I am sorry." Harry begged, banging his head against the bathroom stall's door.

"You don't care about moving in with me at all! It was a nice speech you gave me at lunch Potter! Almost fell for it." Harry flinched and sighed, dammit.

"Dray it wasn't a speech! I love you, I want to move in with you, but I know nothing about decorating an apartment! I never gave my opinion because I knew it would be disastrous. Besides, you always point out how 'useless and embarassing' I am whenever we go shopping." He mentioned, not noticing how hurt he sounded.

Slowly the door opened, serious grey eyes boring into his green ones as Draco stepped out of the stall and stared at Harry, his expression going from thoughtful to gentle in a heartbeat.

"I am sorry. I didn't know you actually listened to what I said." He smiled, amused.

"Of course I do! And I really do try to understand what you mean when you talk about different shades of blue and things like that, but I don't...look, Dray, I am just-" Draco kissed him, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders, moaning in appreciation when he felt strong arms encircle his waist and pull his body closer.

"It's ok. I am sorry too, I was being a git."

"Yeah, you were." Harry said and laughed as Draco mock-glared at him and playfully smacked his arm.

A click and all the lights went off, the bathroom door closing and locking. Harry and Draco exchanged a glance and tried to open the door in vain.

Although the blond still despised muggles, he loved their inventions, so they went to buy their things at a muggle mall; but Harry put a disellusionment and a silencing spell on both of them so others wouldn't be able to see nor hear their fight. Unfortunately, no one noticed that they stayed behind.

"Hm." Harry said, making a face.

"What is it?" Draco asked, coming closer to Harry, grabbing his arm in slight fear, the brunette fought the urge to laugh.

"The mall is closed, love. They left us behind." He answered, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend and kissing his temple. Draco relaxed in his arms, burying his head in Harry's neck before saying.

"Then let's apparate back to your flat and finish celebrating Valentine's day." Harry shuddered at the feel of his lover's lips kissing his pulse point, long and elegant fingers slipping under his shirt.

Harry smirked as an idea popped into his head. Turning Draco completely, he wrapped both of his arms around the blond's waist, murmuring against his ear.

"You know love...we haven't chosen a bed yet, and there are _so many _of those in here. Maybe we should...test them?" Draco stilled his movements before pulling away a little, a malicious smile on his lips.

"I like the way your mind works Potter." Harry smiled before kissing Draco deeply, exploring the other man's mouth, tangling his hand into Draco's hair. The blond moaned loudly, rubbing his lower body against Harry's.

"Patience, love, we have to find a bed first." Smiling, he opened the door with a quick 'alohomora' and started walking on the large and empty corridors, using lumos as a light source. Draco followed behind, scowling at Harry's teasing.

"Harry, c'mon, I need you! I've been wanting you _all day._" He whispered hotly in Harry's ear after he managed to catch up with his lover.

"I have too." Harry murmured after turning around and kissing Draco again, grouding his hips _hard. _The grey eyed man had even managed to divest them of their shirts, but, before he could get to what he really wanted Harry pulled away again, hastily walking to one of the furniture stores.

"Potter, you sorry ass of a lover! Get back here now!" Sparkling green eyes met his as Harry shook his head and montioned for Draco to go to him. The blond did, growling deep in his throat. He entered the store, walking up to Harry, ready to punch him, but the brunette was smarter and immediately snatched both of Draco's wrist in one hand, keeping them behind the blond's back.

"So, which bed? That one is a king size..." He whispered, kissing Draco's neck and removing his belt with one hand, the other still holding the flushing blond's wrist, "And it looks really comfortable, but _that one..._" He bit Draco's neck, licking the reddening mark right after, the blond whimpering, "Is covered in velvet sheets, can you imagine how it will feel against your skin?" He asked, running his free hand on Draco's chest and pinching a nipple.

Draco growled low, struggling in his arms, "I don't care if you fuck me on the bed, the wall, or even the bloody floor, as long as I have your cock buried in me in the next five minutes!"

Harry's eyes darkened before he swallowed deeply, murmuring a quick 'anything you want love' before throwing Draco on velvet sheets, climbing on top of him right afterwards, hearing Draco hiss at the feel of both the velvet and Harry above him.

Harry spelled the last of their clothes away and mumbled a lubricating charm on Draco and his cock, rubbing the oily substance on his shaft so it would slip easily. He closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure.

"Harry..._please..._" Harry opened his eyes again, seeing Draco spread his tihghs wider, a pleading look on his flushed face. He licked his lips and nodded, leveling himself at Draco's entrance. With a slow thrust he entered his lover's body, burying his head on Draco's neck, kissing and biting the soft ans sensitive skin.

"_Dray..." _He thought he said, but unknowingly he slipped into parseltongue. Draco moaned in pain and pleasure, his eyes half-lidded.

"Do that again."

"Do what?" He asked, puzzled.

"The hissing..." He whispered and rolled his hips, making Harry instinctively flex his hips forward, Draco gasping at the sensation of being filled.

"_So warm...so tight...Dray, love you." _Draco moaned loudly, his eyes rolling and his back arching. He had forgotten Harry could speak parseltongue and he wish he had know sooner how _fucking_ _hot_ it sounded.

"Yeah, Harry...fuck me. Want you so bad." He whispered in Harry's ear, feeling him shiver. He felt the brunette slowly slid out of him, before roughly entering, his member hitting the spot inside Draco that made him see stars.

"Harry! Yeess, right there..." He hissed and moaned, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's shoulder, turning his head so he could meet Harry's mouth.

"_Draco, you're so hot baby..." _Harry hissed before kissing him sloppily, swallowing his moans, their lips barely parting for breath as the pace grew faster.

"Yeah, _harder..._just like that..." Draco moaned, bucking upwards to meet Harry's thrust, his hand reaching out for his own cock, stroking himself as he felt his orgasm getting closer.

Harry slapped his hand away, stroking roughly and fast, his pace mirrowing their thrusts.

"_It's my job to pleasure you." _He hissed again and that was all it took, Draco's back arched almost completely off the bed, his eyes closing and his mouth opening in one long moan. Pearly white fluid covered his stomach as he came harder than he ever had.

Harry felt the blond tightening around him, pulling him in, his hands clawing at the brunette's back, nails scratching him. That and the sight of Draco Malfoy shuddering as he came _hard _underneath him undid Harry. Yelling Draco's name, he came with one last thrust, the pale body beneath him shivering.

They collapsed on the matress, Harry's body on top of Draco's, their breathing returning to normal slowly. Pale fingers played with a dark, messy hair, caressing the back of Harry's neck. The brunette sighed, resting his head on Draco's sweaty chest, his hands caressing the blond's sides.

"Hmm, I didn't know you could speak parseltongue during sex. You should do it more often." Draco said, his voice still hoarse and low, a lazy smile stretching on his lips. Harry lifted his head, an arched eyebrow in question, "You only hissed this time." He explained, blushing as he recalled the sexy sounds.

"Hm. I didn't know...perhaps we should do it again so I figure out how to speak only when I want?" He asked, a smirk forming on his lips as he pinched one of Draco's nipples.

"Yeah, we should do that..." He answered, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist as the brunette motioned to carry him. "Besides, we need to choose a bed, and how can we do that if we don't _test _it properly?" Draco smirked, biting Harry's lowe lip.

"I couldn't agree more." Harry answered, kissing the blonde as they both fell on another bed.

Draco had only one last thought before he lost himself in the sensations.

_I_ _fucking __**love**_ _Valentine's day. _

_---_

**A/N: **C'mon, I don't have a boyfriend, I didn't get any chocolate today, be nice, give me a present: a **review** (see? I don't ask for much)!

For those of you who are wondering WHERE THE HELL DID THIS COME FROM?? I'll tell you. I was looking for a job at a nearby mall, and next to this one there is a furniture one. It's made only for furniture, eletronics and such. I was wandering there after delivering the curriculums and all, I was thinking about how cool it would be to be stuck in a furniture mall with all the beds, dinning tables, tvs, etc, and I don't know, it just popped in my head: "What if Harry and Draco got stuck here? Hm -snicker- they would looovvee the beds". Then I realized Valentine's Day was coming and made this up!

Yes, I am weird. But then again, you read this so, so are you! Yay. -smile.


End file.
